


Cosplay My Love

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam convinces Dean to go to Comic Con for a case and also convinces him to cosplay.<br/>Sam might not have given Dean all the information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



> First off, I have to say that I have never been to San Diego Comic Con, so I know nothing about parking, passes, etc...
> 
> This is just a quick fic I wrote for SWLFangirl because she is amazing.
> 
> .

“Let me get this straight Sammy, you want us to sneak up on, and gank, some vampires, by going to Comic Con? What the hell?”

Already tired of this conversation, and his brother, Sam presses his fingers into his temples. “Dean, you are giving me a headache. I am going to say this one time. Please listen this time. According to Garth, there are a couple of witches that have put a contract on us, because whatever they are planning is so big, they want to make sure we don’t get in the way. They are volunteering at Comic Con, trying to get close to some show about teenage werewolves. Where did you even get vampires?”

“Vamps, wolves, whatever. The part that confuses me the most is why you not only want us to cosplay, but you want us to cosplay Chucks stupid ass books?”

“Yes. We will be surrounded by people in costumes, the best way for us to throw people off our scent, is to cosplay ourselves. It’s a great idea.” 

“Fine, whatever. When do we leave?”

“If we leave now, we can get to San Diego tonight. The convention starts tomorrow.”

“Here is where your plan sucks, passes have been sold out forever. We won’t be able to get in.”

“No, here is where you underestimate me. I already have passes, thanks to Charlie.” Just as Dean was about to turn around, Sammy got a weird look on his face. “Did you try to get passes, Dean?”

“Shut up. The cast of Doctor Sexy is going to be there.”

 

Six hours later, the brothers were checking into their hotel room. For some reason, Sam had gotten them two rooms. “Two rooms is kind of a waste don’t ya think?”

“Look, I am with you 24/7, maybe I just need a small break.”

“I see. You’re hoping to find some geeky girl to bring back to the room tomorrow. Thanks cool dude, maybe I will too.” 

With that, Sam entered his room and assumed that Dean did as well. 

The next morning, Sam just knew he would have to fight his older brother to get him ready. He wasn’t even dressed himself when Dean started banging on his door. “Come on Sammy. We need to get going if we are going to find a parking spot.”

“Hang on asshole. Let me get my pants on.” He opened the door two minutes later, turning around before his brother was even in view and went back into the bathroom to dress. 

 

“You do know that you could have picked someone else.” Dean was quickly getting tired of talking through the door. “Well, just hurry up Samantha. I’ll be by the car.” 

An hour later, Sam finally exited the hotel room. Okay, maybe it was only 5 minutes, but it was July in southern California, and Dean was getting hot. 

“What took so long? You look just like you always do.”

“Dean, you do realize that I am dressed up as myself, right?.” It was then that he noticed what Dean was wearing. He wore his FBI agent suit and khaki trench coat. He even had his hair messier than usual and his bright blue tie was on backwards. “You dressed as Cas? Really?”

“Hell yeah. If I’m gonna cosplay, I’m gonna do it right. I didn’t think about how fucking hot it is though. Get in the car already, before I die of heat stroke.”

They both got in the car and were greeted with a hot blast of air as the car and air conditioner came to life. Thankfully, Baby’s AC was awesome and didn’t take long to get ice cold. “Dean, uhm, this might get a bit awkward.”

“Why? Cas isn’t here.”

“No, but I sort of forgot to tell you that he is going to meet us there, since he can just zap in without needing a pass. Charlie could only get us two.”

“You mean these are real?”

“Yea, although, Charlie did say something about George W. Bush paying for them.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Charlie really could hack into anything. “We will have to send George a thank you note. Buying them so close, he had to have paid a fortune for ‘em. As far as Cas goes, it’s cool. I ain’t a chick that’s gonna get all embarrassed that we wore the same damn thing.” 

“As long as you know.” Sam pulled out the large envelope he received from Charlie. It had their passes to the convention. “Holy shit Dean. These are like super VIP or some shit. We got a parking sticker for the parking garage at the convention center.”

“Sweet!! We’ll have to buy her some awesome Lord of the Rings shit while we’re here. Why isn’t she coming herself?” 

“That’s the funny part. Apparently, she got herself banned, but wouldn’t say how.”

“Oh, I’ll find out. You mark my words, after this case is done, I will find out.” 

Traffic was a bitch around the convention center. Thankfully, there were people directing traffic. With their help, Dean found the parking garage easily enough. “So, is Cas gonna meet us in there or what? Do we call his cell or do I make an ass out of myself and pray in front of a bunch of geeks?”

“We’ll call his cell when we get inside and find a secluded spot.”

“Alright let’s do this. Do we know where these witches are?” 

“Yea… About that… There is no case.”

“What do you mean there is no case.”

“I made it up. Charlie helped me get these passes months ago because I knew you wanted to go, but would never admit it. I’m not sorry either. You never do anything for yourself.”

Dean was about to flip his shit, when it hit him how important this actually was to his baby brother. “Thanks Sammy, but if there is no case, why is Cas coming?”

“When I talked to him, he just said he would like to go.”

Truth be told, they were both excited about attending the con and happy to share the experience with their best friend. 

Once inside, they looked around for a place to call Cas. They finally found an out of order bathroom and Dean stood guard as Sam snuck inside to make his call. It seemed like seconds later when Sam came back out, with a very excited angel. 

“Thank you Dean for allowing me to come with you. It will be nice for us to all enjoy an experience something new together.”

Dean turned towards his friend and his mouth fell open, as if it came unhinged. “What are you wearing Cas?”

“Sam said that people dress up for these things, so I dressed as Dr. Sexy. Sam said that you would approve of this. Did I do it wrong?”

“So, you were worried about us being dressed alike, Sammy?”

Feeling a little ashamed, “I might of lied about that too.” 

The truth was, that Sam had planned this whole thing, well, with the help of a certain red head. There were two things that he knew for certain. He knew that Dean had a big gay crush on Dr . Sexy forever, having finally admitted it, after too much whisky one night. Sam also knew that his brother was in love with Cas, had been for several years. Dean would never admit to it though, hell he would never admit to being in love with anyone. 

The plan was simple. Get Cas dressed as Dr. Sexy and then stand back and let magic happen. Now, he just hoped that it wasn’t too simple. After all, their lives were never simple. 

“Wow, Cas. No, you didn’t do it wrong. You. uh. look amazing.”

“You dressed as me Dean? Why?”

“I don’t know. When Sammy said we were dressing up, you were the only person that came to mind. I just can’t get over how hot you look dressed like a doctor.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go look for something for Charlie. You two call me when you want to meet up.” 

Once Sam was out of earshot, Dean put his arms around the angel’s waist, crushing their mouths together. Cas returned the kiss, with earnest. He would never get tired of kissing the angel. “I miss you so much baby. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming.” 

Pulling away, Cas looked a little irritated. “I wanted to surprise you. Of course, I thought that by the time you got here, you would have told Sam about us. We have been together for six months Dean. You promised you were going to tell him.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. There was just never a good time.”

“What about when you two were alone at the bunker, or in the car, or a hotel? I don’t like lying to your brother. Every time one of has lied, bad things happened.”

“I know. How about this. You and I go back into that bathroom and I show you how much I missed you. After that, we will call Sammy and tell him together.”

“Okay Dean, but if you don’t tell him, I will.” Cas placed his hand on the back of the hunter’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. Things were getting pretty heated as Dean tried to reach for the door handle. He finally gets his hands around the handle when they are interrupted by a moose clearing his throat. 

“What the hell Dean?!”

“Sammy, let me explain. I didn’t want you to find out this way, but Cas and I are together”

“I can tell. How long?”

Cas stepped forward “We have been enjoying coitus for six months Sam.”

“Dude! Don’t say coitus. But, yea Sammy. We have been together for six months. Please don’t be pissed at me.”

“Dean. I could never be pissed at you for this. What I am pissed about, is that I had this weekend all planned out to get you two together and now it’s ruined.”

Sam quickly went into the bathroom for his phone. “Original plan stands. Just call me when you want to meet up.”


End file.
